Spacebook Pages
by demi2344
Summary: Again, beware the boredom R&R please! demi2344 and Epic Duck
1. Chapter 1

Spacebook Pages

By **Epic Duck **and _demi2344_

_Spacebook page: Revenge of the Sith:_

_General Grievous: You can't catch me Na nana Na Nah. :P 1 Likes 1 comment_

_Comments: Obi-Wan Kenobi: *shoots him with blaster* So uncivilized! 5 likes_

_Anakin Skywalker: I'm Sexy and I know it! 2,700 likes "All variations of Anakin's name, so just him"_

_Darth Sidious: You can't see me! 1 comment_

**Comments: Dooku: I can see you Darth Fatty. 22 likes**

**Darth Sidious: I'm not fat! *orders a large double cheeseburger with extra cheese and burger, an extra-large pizza with extra everything, two of everything on the menu at McDonalds, and a diet coke* 23 likes 1 comment**

_Comments: Demi: Yeah! You're 'not' fat. You're just not fluffy. 'Ya know Obi-Wan actually said: "That's no moon, It's Darth Sidious" 75 likes_

**Anakin Skywalker: I'm Sexy and I know it! 2,701 likes**

**Obi-Wan Kenobi: Ok, who liked Anakin's comment? BTW, you need to stop saying that Padawan. 15 likes**

**Padmé Amidala: It may or may not have been me. BTW, Ani IT IS A BOY SO STOP SAYING IT'S A GIRL! I KEEL YOU! 24 likes**

_Obi-Wan Kenobi: Ok, who liked Anakin's comment? BTW, you need to stop saying that Padawan. 16 likes_

**Anakin Skywalker: I'm Sexy and I know it! 2,702 likes**

**Obi-Wan Kenobi: That's it, I'm coming after you Anakin. 28 likes**

**Anakin Skywalker: Obi-Wan's mean. He locked me in my room. :P**

_Obi-Wan Kenobi: That's it, I'm coming after you Anakin. 29 likes_

Spacebook Advertisement

_Advertisment: *ridiculously seductive pose of Anakin Skywalker* Find this distracting? Hit like! Likes 0_


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

Real life: Epic Duck: You know, I wonder how he eats with that suit on.

Vader V.S. Cheeseburger

*Cheeseburger is smeared all over his mask*

Epic Duck: And cheeseburger wins!

Demi2344: That's sad, poor vader.

*Vader gets mad and somehow uses the Force to eat the cheeseburger*

Epic Duck: Oh...THAT'S how he does it! Weird.

Demi:Oh. wow.

Epic Duck:Yeah.

Demi: Mhmm.

Epic Duck: Do you think Vader wears anythin under that suit?

Demi: No, everything under that suit was dipped in lava. So why would he?

Epic Duck: Dunno. Maybe they ran out of mechanical parts for his body and had to use like wood or something and he wears a dress underneath the suit to cover it up. Not like that's what happened, or would ever happen.

Demi: haha! Possibly XD

Epic Duck: BTW, if there's magnets on his back it MIGHT have been me...it wasn't me! *acting suspicous*

Demi:SUuuuuuUUuUUuUurrrreeee it wasn't.

Epic Duck: *talking fast, acting even more suspicous* It wasn't me why would I do that what is everyone looking at me for?

Demi: Nothing at all XD

*Vader runs in, with magnets all over him*

Epic Duck: AH! IT'S DARTHY! *jumps out the window*

Demi: "Heeey little Ani!"

Vader: MY NAME IS VADER!

Demi: LITTLE ANI!

*Vader ignites his lightsaber*

Demi: *ignites own lightsaber*

Epic Duck:*sitting in a chair, watching* COME ON! BEAT THE DRESS OFF OF HIM!

Demi:*laughs* Ok I will. *mocking Vader* hoo-paaaa hoo-paaaa I am your father.

Vader: Oh, nice to meet you- wait that's impossible...

Epic Duck:Idiot... *throws some popcorn and it bounces off his suit*

Demi: You Idiot do I look Like a dude? Ani do you have pickles where certain things used to be?

Epic Duck: Ooo! Diss!

Come on Vader! You guys should have a rap battle!

Let the dance battle begin!

Demi:*gulp*

*Vader does a horrible dance*

Epic Duck:*throwing tomatoes at him* BOO! BOO!

Vader: Tough crowd...

Demi: Haha. "Well that what you get when you been replaced with pickles Ani."

Vader: Let's see how you do then.

Epic duck: Tomatoes at the ready! Kidding, no one's worse at dancing than Ani.

Demi:*dances good* uhhh...

Vader loses, you win! *throws the rest of the tomatoes at him*

Demi: yay!

Epic Duck:*grabs some glue and feathers* *Vader jumps out the window*

Chicken! *jumps out the window after him, squirting the glue on him and covering him in feathers* *puts a beak on him* Now you're a chicken.

Demi:He always was.

Epic Duck:I know. It's offical! *makes Vader sign a bunch of papers* He's a chicken.

Demi: Yay!

Epic Duck:*Goes to Darth Fatty- er...I mean Darth Sidious* You, Sir, qualify as your own planet! Just sign these papers.

Sidious: I am not fat!

ED:You have your own gravitational pull.

Sidious: *a bunch of objects going in circles around him* You may have a point...

ED: *my lightsaber gets pulled in*

No! *goes after it and gets pulled in as well* Oops..

Demi:Oh No!

ED:This is kind of fun... *poking Sidious*

Demi: Haha "Don't get stuck in his fat-roll!"

ED: I'm not, I'm not.

Sidious: I am NOT fat!

ED:Then why do you have your own gravitational pull?

Sidious: I might be a little on the heavier side, but I'm not fat.

Demi: Haha. "He's not fat he's just fat."

ED: *Playing cards with a teddy bear* Yeah, we wouldn't be revolving around him if he wasn't fat. Hey, this is my teddy bear! Berry, I told you to stay with Spongebob!

Demi:Fatso stole him

ED:Berry, do you have any 8's? Dang it! I call a rematch! *still playing cards with him as Sidious orderes an extra large everything at Mcdonald's. And a diet Coke*

Demi:yeah like a diet coke will help

ED:IKR? :)

Demi:Yeah!

Sidious: It has diet in the name. That makes it healthy.

Demi:Yeah just like 'diet' FAT cakes

Sidious: Exactly.

ED:All the Sith must be idiots.

Demi:I think it's what posions the dark side of the force.

ED:Poisons? You mean like Darth Fatty when he 'passes gas'?

Demi:It could be that, that wasn't what I thought of though.

ED:Ah. HE'S GONNA BLOW! *grabs the teddy bear and my lightsaber and jumps out the window*

Demi:Oh crap! *puts on super strong gas mask and hazard suit*

ED:*does the same and runs away*

*the building explodes once everyone gets out of it*

Demi:Woah.

*falls on ground laughing*

ED:*falls on the ground laughing too*

Sidious: I'M NOT FAT!

Demi:Tell that to the exploded building and the hazard suits!

ED:OMG IT'S A MOON! *points to Sidious*

Demi:That's no moon, It's a sun.

Random person: That's no sun, it's a space station.

Random person 2: No, it's a planet! Duh!

Random person 3: I thought it was a squirrel...

Demi:No IT'S SUPERMAN! *waves to superman* HI!


End file.
